


light, dust, & silk

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Multi, Post-Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meliorn is upset after Izzy stops seeing him; Camille doesn't appreciate her favorite lover being lackluster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light, dust, & silk

**Author's Note:**

> for writerverse's [challenge 16](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/395409.html): love is in the air

“Mmm, that was satisfying, but I have some business to attend to darling,” Camille says, slipping on her preferred purple silk robe. “Shall we meet again this Friday?” 

It's a tease, Camille very well knows he visits the Lightwood girl on Fridays, but she's beginning to feel a little offended that she hasn't been invited yet. 

Meliorn doesn't smile though, “If you wish it.”

“I'll stay until sunrise,” she offers, knowing the Seelie's love of cuddling. It makes Meliorn smile, but it's shallow, and Isabelle Lightwood is on her watch list. 

.

It takes Camille a few weeks to track the shadowhunter that dimmed Meliorn's brightness down. It's not that it isn't a priority, but that Camille is plagued with more immediate issues like a boy that was supposed to be dead turning vampire and Raphael behind it. One of them she'll have to kill soon, the boy at least might again be useful leverage. 

Isabelle is playing diplomat to the queen of the fae, and Camille decides it's about time they had a little chat. None of Meliorn's other play partners had disappointed him when they left, and Camille can admit a healthy bit of curiosity. She knows the girl is strong and beautiful, but she's only seen her as a warrior, not as a person. 

Meliorn isn't surprised by her request to visit his world, and only says, “She won't be convinced. You are wasting your time.” 

And Camille cupped his cheek, saying,“Love, I have all the time in the world.” 

.

She visits on a Friday because if it doesn't go well, Camille knows she'll want to leave the girl hurting. And she might not remember much of getting her latest psych degree, one too many opium dens over study halls, but she has a loose grasp on effective emotional warfare. 

Isabelle Lightwood is looking nearly as drab as her office, and frankly, twenty years older than she is. Camille recalls her brother being married off to help reestablish the family name, and she supposes Isabelle is trying to rehabilitate her image before doing the same. She almost looks like a mundane- one of those office workers that hate themselves and dream of being something, _anything_ , else. 

It's a distasteful imitation of the original Isabelle to say the least. 

“You're my eight o'clock?” 

Camille smiles, “I was so happy to hear you take night time appointments.” 

“You're the- what was it- Lady of the Enchanted Grove?” Isabelle asks, skepticism seeping into her voice.

She's pleased the girl hasn't lost her spine yet, a rather good sign. “I am. I was gifted the land and title.” 

“For what?” 

“I don't believe that's pertinent to our meeting.” 

“Right,” Isabelle says, her professional mask slipping back into place. “What can my office do for you?” 

“Tell me how greedy your mother is.” 

“ _Excuse_ me-”

“Ah, allow me rephrase. Would she be content with the fair folk back in the Clave's pocket, or would she still try to arrange your nuptials?” 

“You're lying,” Isabelle spits out, only half the venom gone from her voice, “you can't possibly arrange that.” 

Camille sighs, she somehow forgot how irritating shadowhunters could be to try and work with. So very doubtful.

“No. The whole point is that _you_ dear ambassador, are the one to arrange it. The werewolves are already on Clary's side, as is Magnus Bane who is rather persuasive and can round up the warlocks, and I of course have the vampires. Once you have the three most common downworlders, the other factions will follow. Seelies may be last, but when they believe again that the Clave can win, you have your victory.” 

“That… that could actually work,” Isabelle says, grabbing a sheet of paper and writing down some immediate thoughts. 

“Excellent,” Camille says, standing. “I have a traitor to dismember.” 

Izzy lets out a breathless laugh, missing her words, before training a sharp look on the vampire. “Why don't you want the credit?” 

“The werewolves would tear each other apart before coming to anything I'm hosting.” 

“But that doesn't explain-”

“It's in my own interest angel blood, so get back to planning.” 

Isabelle does, but not before watching Camille walk out of her office, hips swaying. 

.

Camille isn't a very patient person for someone who's been around for centuries. She spends more time than she's willing to admit coming up with contingency plans, and in a fit turns another hatchling and personally takes over his training. Danny's the first newbie she's mentored in decades, and if all goes to plan, he'll be her new second in command. (For now, Jennifer has stepped up well even if she is not suited for leadership.)

It takes three months before the Seelies officially align with the Clave, blood oaths and all. Three months, and since the group meetings were an absolute disaster, it was three months mostly spent in New York. Meliorn didn't visit often as he was integral to the talks. It made for a rather frustrated Camille, and she couldn't even take it out on the wolves, not until after Valentine was put down. At least her clan was in perfect order, and the other clans from around the world were following her lead in the interest of self-preservation. 

The first Friday after the Seelies side, Camille gets an invitation to spend the evening at Meliorn's, and all she can think is _finally_. 

.

She greets Meliorn with a kiss, and smiles smugly as she appraises Isabelle. The girl is much happier looking, glowing almost in a small white dress, and it reflects in Meliorn as well. 

“So I heard you tried to save the world all to get in bed with me,” Izzy purrs, and Camille can hear the dangerous undertones. 

“Ridiculous,” Camille dismisses.

“Oh?” 

“I merely provided a blueprint, the aim that you might rectify things with Meliorn.” 

“...bullshit.” 

Camille shrugs, “While I would be delighted to know you better, if that were my only motivation, I would have married you.” 

“Excuse me?” Isabelle hisses. 

Meliorn sits down, eyes dancing between the two women. He hasn't decided if it's the best or worst thing facilitating their meeting again in such a manner, but he can't deny the beauty in how they ignite one another.

“I know of your mother. She might crave honor, but she'll settle for power. Do you honestly think she would reject a bride price made up of an alliance with the fae and vampires?” 

Isabelle's mouth snaps shut, begrudgingly accepting her explanation. It still seems ridiculous- weren't vampires supposed to be way more narcissistic?- but she supposes in a very round about way, it could have all been for Camille. 

There's a weighted silence, and before one of them can try to antagonize the other out of habit, Meliorn says, “Neither of you have had dinner yet.” 

Izzy raises an eyebrow, “True.” 

“Shall we?” 

.

“This isn't how I imagined both of you in my bed,” Meliorn states, weeks of dinners eaten with the three of them. 

“Oh? Are we too clothed?” Izzy asks, fingertips fluttering over Camille's bra.

“Too sober?” Camille adds with a smirk. 

“As allies,” Meliorn says, dousing all but a pair of candles. It makes for a more romantic lighting, and his faerie dust glimmers in the dimness.


End file.
